


My Darling, My Deer

by ArmoredArmadillo05



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Awkward reader, Fluff, M/M, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArmoredArmadillo05/pseuds/ArmoredArmadillo05
Summary: (Y/N) has been in Hell for about seven years. He knows all the stories about the Radio Demon, but has never even seen what he looks like. He checks into the Happy Hotel and meets a mysterious man, who he finds himself in love with. Little does he know, his boyfriend is his greatest fear.The preview was posted on Jan 1st, 2020.CHAPTER ONE OUT NOW!
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Canon/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	My Darling, My Deer

**Author's Note:**

> Key to Acronyms:  
> (Y/N) = your name (or your character’s name, whatever you want to be called)  
> (M/C) = main color  
> (S/C) = secondary color  
> (A/T) = animal type (this can really be any noun that describes (Y/N).)  
> (A/N) = author’s note (me talking to you)
> 
> Be sure to comment or message me if you have any questions!
> 
> This chapter was once the preview. All text has been replaced with chapter one. This is to preserve comments.

I use the acronym (A/T). This stands for "animal type" and can be any noun that describes (Y/N).

Desperate, he walked towards the large double doors of the Happy Hotel. He’d heard about its opening through the founder, Charlie, singing some song on the news, and no one needed to tell him about the upcoming cull.  
The Hotel had been open for about half a year, but it took a strange mixture of courage and fear for (Y/N) to travel to Pentagram City. He feared for his life just about every day of the past seven years. Hell was full of lunatics, especially a man they called the Radio Demon. The thought sent shivers down his spine. He killed purely for entertainment, and an encounter with that would surely lead to a brutal second death. (Y/N) had already been told multiple times that his fear was enjoyable for others.  
He tried to avoid anything involving that man. He didn’t know his favorite places to attack, his methods of killing, or his motivation. He didn’t even know what he looked like. All he knew was that he broadcasted his killings when he first came to Hell, over ninety years before (Y/N).  
He shook his head to clear his thoughts and pushed on the doors to the Happy Hotel. He walked into the lobby and saw a not-so-happy person at the front desk. She only slightly perked up when she saw him.  
“H-hello…” (Y/N) said anxiously.  
“Hey. Welcome to the Happy Hotel, or whatever. We rehabilitate sinners.”  
“So I’ve heard.”  
“You want a room?”  
“Please.” He set down his large, rolling suitcase next to the desk and looked over the edge.  
“Name?” The girl asked.  
“(Y/N).”  
“Year of death?”  
“2012.”  
“Cause of death?”  
“Attacked, I think it was the trauma to the head.”  
“You want to go to Heaven, right?”  
“Right.”  
The girl looked up from her notes. “Good luck, you’re gonna need it.” She found a key in a drawer and gave it to (Y/N). “You’re in room twenty-seven, third floor.”  
“Thanks, uh…”  
“Vaggie.”  
“Right. Thanks, Vaggie.” He made his way to the elevator just as someone got off.  
He simply nodded to the man, who had something else in mind.  
“Well, hello there! Are you new?” He spoke with static in his voice.  
“New to the hotel, yes.”  
Vaggie had rushed over. “Alastor, leave him alone.”  
“I’m not doing any harm, darling.” He turned back to (Y/N). “As you just heard, they call me Alastor. Who might you be?”  
“(Y/N), it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He held out his hand, which the deer-like creature took.  
“You’re quite polite for a citizen of Hell.”  
“So are you.”  
“Hey, I was just gonna go for a walk, but I can show you to your room.”  
Vaggie groaned. “You ca-“  
Alastor poked her shoulder with the staff he carried, a smile never leaving his face. “I think you’ll find I’m quite qualified to find my way around this place. Now, (Y/N), follow me.” He walked to the elevator and looked back at (Y/N). “You need help with that bag?”  
He was shocked. Why did this stranger want to help him? “Uh, sure?”  
He made his staff vanish and happily took the suitcase. Once inside the elevator, he asked “what floor?”  
“Third, room twenty-seven.”  
Alastor pushed the button for him and looked at Vaggie through the closing doors. She was not pleased, but he only smiled.  
“So, tell me about yourself, (Y/N).”  
He shrugged. “I like, uh… not dying again. That’s basically my whole deal.”  
“I see.”  
“What about you?”  
“I just like making people happy.”  
“Well, you’ve surely made me happy.”  
Alastor hummed to the shitty elevator music until they had arrived. At the ding, the two got off.  
“Twenty-seven’s this way.” He gestured down the hall.  
“Hey, I’d like to thank you for this. Nobody’s really treated me with respect since I came to Hell. This change of pace is more than welcome.”  
“Of course! Oh, and by the way, your room is in the same hall as mine! I’m in thirty-two if you ever need me or just want to chat.”  
“I’ll definitely take you up on that offer.” By now, they had reached the door marked with a golden 27.  
“Don’t be a stranger, now.” Alastor handed him his bag.  
“I won’t.” He fiddled with the key and unlocked the door. “I’ll see you later, Alastor.”  
“Let it be soon!” He began to walk away as (Y/N) closed the door behind him.  
He started to unpack his bag, but an increasing amount of questions in his head pushed away his smile. Yes, this hotel was meant to be a rehabilitation center, but that man seemed too cheery. (Y/N) already quite enjoyed his company, but decided he would be cautious.  
Tired from his journey to the Hotel and the excitement thereof, the (A/T) crawled into the freshly made bed. Sleep arrived quickly, although strange dreams made it not too restful.  
He woke up the next morning with questions as to where he was. Remembering that this was his new home, he decided to go downstairs to breakfast.  
The cafeteria was large and surprisingly empty. It seemed the Hotel didn’t have very many patients yet. (Y/N) grabbed some basic food, the kind you can’t go wrong with.  
“(Y/N)! Come sit.” Alastor beckoned when he noticed him. He was at a small table by himself.  
(Y/N) joined him. “Morning.”  
“G’mornin’. Sleep okay?”  
“Not as well as I’d like, the excitement made my dreams all weird. You?”  
“Just a normal, well-rested night for me.” He grabbed his glass of orange juice.  
“How does anyone sleep well down here?”  
“It’s tough at first, but you’ll get used to it.”  
“I’ve been here for seven years, Alastor.”  
He slowly set the glass back down. “Interesting.”  
Suddenly, a girl with long yellow hair showed up at their table, extremely excited. “You must be (Y/N)! Alastor was telling me about you.” Before he could reply, she continued, “I’m Charlie, by the way. I run the Hotel- not alone, of course.”  
(Y/N) sat there somewhat starstruck. Don’t fuck up, don’t fuck it all up. “Y-yeah, I saw that advertisement song thing you did on the news a while back.”  
She smiled sheepishly. “Yeah, that was a disaster. Either way, I think I speak for all of us when I say we’re very happy to have you here.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Well, I’ve got some errands to run, I’ll see you around.”  
“See ya.”  
(Y/N) and Alastor ate in silence for a while, broken by Alastor. “The hunt was good last night.”  
“The hunt?”  
“I hunt the deer in the forest. I usually eat mostly venison, but recently I’ve been having to try other things due to what the Hotel has.”  
“Wait, venison? As in deer meat?”  
“Yes yes, I know, it’s technically cannibalism.” He sighed as if he was sick of explaining it. “I don’t really see the issue. I am more demon than deer, after all. Besides, all humans are animals, why do they pick and choose which ones to eat? Why is a pig different than the average Joe? We’re all barbarians.” He sipped his drink and set it back on the table, a smile never leaving his face.  
(Y/N) shrugged.  
“Y’know, sometimes I like to mix orange juice and toothpaste just to freak people out. I gotta get my golden smile somehow!” Alastor changed the subject cheerfully.  
As much as he didn’t want to, (Y/N) laughed. “You’re fucking crazy, I love it. Have you ever put salt and pepper in a can of Sprite? Worst thing I’ve ever tasted.”  
“How did you even think to mix those together?”  
He shrugged. “I was given too much power.”  
(A/N: I actually did mix salt, pepper, and Sprite together once and then try to drink it. 0/10 definitely going to do it again.)  
“One time I let someone eat some of my spaghetti and decided not to tell them that the sauce was ketchup,” Alastor added.  
“Alastor, you are what the kids these days would call an ‘absolute madlad.’ Why was it even ketchup in the first place?”  
“Hey, it’s still tomato. You say ‘toh-may-toh,’ I say ‘an-ar-ki.’”  
He laughed. “Didn’t it taste terrible?”  
“It was a nice change of pace.”  
By then, they had finished their meals. Alastor stood up and began to carry his tray to the tray return. “It’s been a wonder speaking with you again, (Y/N), but I simply must be going. I have many important things to do.”  
“That must be nice.” (Y/N) chuckled. “I’m usually too preoccupied with trying to stay alive to do anything else.”  
“Oh, the thrill of danger! I haven’t felt that in decades. It would be so nice…” he trailed off and walked towards the return.  
Okay, so this man doesn’t fear a second death. Guess we’re complete opposites in that regard.  
“I’ll talk with you later, (Y/N).”  
“See ya.”  
He watched as Alastor walked away and Charlie approached.  
“Hey (Y/N), If you're fine with it, I’d like to take you on a tour today, show you the program. We’ve got groups for just about everyone, no matter what your sins were. Also, a lot of people here died in pretty horrific ways, so we have specialists on our team to help with that. I think you’ll like it.”  
“Alright, sure.”  
“Come with me.”  
She led him to the elevator and they got on. “So, if I may ask, what exactly did you do that made you wind up in Hell?”  
“I stole from a store and some guy on the street. He’s the one who killed me, actually.”  
“Is that all?” She seemed surprised.  
“I may have vandalized some things.”  
She thought for a moment. “Maybe just a general group and some community service would work for you.”  
“Community service? In Hell?”  
“You’ll help out the Hotel, that’s the only real project around here.”  
They got off of the elevator and walked down the hall where different staff members were teaching virtues to the sinners.  
“The group on kindness is currently in session, Alastor runs that one. He’s very polite, you know. We’ll go check his out.”  
“Yeah, he seems really nice.”  
They reached a door labeled “group room 5.” Charlie knocked, opened the door, and saw Alastor with a book open in his left arm. His usual monocle was swapped out for a pair of reading glasses.  
“...and if someone gives us something, how should we respond?” Different group members raised their hands, and Alastor reluctantly called on one. “Yes, Lupis?”  
“Depends on what it is.”  
“Could you elaborate?” He seemed tired of this Lupis person.  
“Well, if it sucks, you bash their head in.” He smirked.  
Alastor glared back at him. “Anyone else want to answer?”  
The clients looked amongst each other.  
“Alright, well, generally you’d thank them.”  
Charlie cleared her throat. “Hey, guys.”  
“Charlie!” Alastor set his book down on the table in the middle of the room. “I was so wrapped up in my lesson and didn’t even notice you. I see you’ve brought (Y/N).”  
“Yeah, I’m giving him a tour right now.”  
“Great! I’ve got a break after this group, I’ll help you set up his schedule. For now,” he turned to (Y/N), “feel free to ghost.”  
(Y/N) sat down on one of the couches, next to a small cyclops who couldn’t sit still. She held her hand out to him. “Hi! I’m Nifty!”  
He took her hand and shook it. “I’m (Y/N), nice to meet you.”  
“Nice to meet you too! I’ve heard a bit about you from Alastor.”  
Alastor looked proud. “And that, folks, is how you introduce yourself!” He laughed. “(Y/N), Nifty is one of my close friends. She’s here as an example.” He turned back to the group. “Now, to review, what do you do when given a gift?” He looked around at the raised hands. “Helio?”  
Everyone turned to a yellow and orange lion, who said “you say ‘thank you.’”  
“Very good!” Alastor was beaming. It was weird to see such an intimidating man so ready to teach basic manners to sinners in recovery.  
The group went on for a while longer, staying on the topic of gift-giving. (Y/N) inferred that they had talked about what’s appropriate to give as a gift before he showed up. While he was there, they talked about what to do with gifts you’re given. Even if it’s not something you necessarily wanted, don’t just throw it out. Even if your friend would really like it, don’t re-gift. Et cetera, et cetera. (Y/N) already knew all this, but other clients were struggling. Alastor was surprisingly patient with them.  
When the group ended, Alastor changed from his glasses back to his red-tinted monocle and brought (Y/N) and Charlie to a staff meeting room.  
“You’re doing really good, Alastor,” Charlie commented. “I take it you’ve found it fun. I know you weren’t exactly eager to jump on the offer right away.”  
“Turns out it’s quite entertaining to watch them have no clue what to do.”  
“Daww, you know you like watching them succeed.”  
He laughed. “I wouldn’t go that far.”  
(Y/N) paid close attention to their words. Was incompetence all Alastor really saw in his patients, even after showing so much supposed support? Did he even believe in Charlie’s cause?  
They sat down around a large table, where Charlie pulled out a notepad and pen from her pocket. “So, (Y/N), your sins were pretty minor, so we don’t really have a clear area to focus on. Like I said before, a general group and community service would probably be best. Alastor, what do you think?”  
“(Y/N) seems fine to me. I don’t know what he did to wind up here, but it couldn’t have been that bad.”  
(Y/N) shrugged. “All I did was steal and vandalize.”  
Alastor laughed. “That’s nothing! Especially compared to me.”  
“What’d you even do? If you don’t mind me asking.”  
“I was a known serial killer, quite known.”  
Charlie looked worried as if she just remembered she left the stove on. “R-right. Well, (Y/N), we’ll set up your schedule with some supporting activities. (Y/N), do you have a job we need to plan around?”  
“No, I haven’t had a job for quite a while now.”  
Charlie took a note.  
“Could he be an example in my group?” Alastor asked hopefully.  
“Don’t you already have Nifty?”  
He thought for a short moment. “The extra help is always welcome.”  
“Well, I guess that would help with his recovery. (Y/N), does that sound good?”  
“Yeah, I’d be happy to work with Al.”  
“Great. Give us a couple days and we’ll have you all set up.”  
“Thank you. I’ll see you around.”  
“See ya, (Y/N).”

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this took a while to put out. Sorry about that! This is actually 2.4k works out of the 14.7k I've written. I tend to write all over the timeline, but for this I had to learn to focus on one part. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
